Lê Chiến Kim
Lê Chiên Kim is a character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He later becomes King Monkey, the Monkey Miraculous holder in season 3. In "Dark Cupid", after being rejected and humiliated by his crush Chloé, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Dark Cupid, a hate-spreading supervillain. In "Party Crasher", in order to defeat the titular villain who had been able to capture Ladybug and her team, Kim receives the Monkey Miraculous from Master Fu. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Xuppu he becomes King Monkey, a monkey-themed superhero with the power of Jubilation. Bio Kim is the "king of competitions." He enjoys making dares, much to the frustration of his classmates, and he is also very confident in himself and his athletic abilities, thus most of his dares involve using the person's body. Over-confident and proud, Kim sometimes boasts about his abilities and doesn't always take facts into consideration, believing he can beat a panther in a race in "Animan." He isn't afraid to tease others, either, as he gives Ivan a note telling him that he isn't brave enough to act on his romantic feelings. Behind his bravado are a few insecurities, like his fear of being humiliated and rejected. While hot-headed and rude sometimes, Kim is generally kind, appreciating Marinette's encouragement to confess his love to his crush in "Dark Cupid" — although Marinette isn't aware that his crush is Chloé. In "Syren", Kim admires Ladybug and Cat Noir so much that he wants to be a hero himself and is curious on how to become one. As Dark Cupid, he is greatly bitter at love and seeks to avenge his broken heart by destroying all the love in Paris with his arrows. He is still very prideful but has no issues teaming up with one of his victims, like Cat Noir, to succeed. As King Monkey, most of Kim's personality traits remain the same. However, as seen in "Party Crasher", Kim is a little goofier and silly while he goes one-on-one with the titular villain, albeit everyone else had been defeated. He is also heroic and it can be assumed he is loyal as after Party Crasher is defeated, he is seen without the Miraculous which means he must have returned it to Ladybug or back in the place he found it for Master Fu to take it back. Appearance Physical appearance Kim is muscular and taller than the average student at school; he has olive skin and grey eyes. He styles his hair, which is black with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff. Civilian attire He wears a red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket with big front pocket and hoodie and some white outlines at certain places. On the front of the jacket, there is a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star. He pairs his top with navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sports shoes. As Dark Cupid Dark Cupid wears a black and red suit, along with large black wings attached to his back, each feather-like end of each tipped with two red stripes. On the sides of his neck, there are black lightning bolts. He wears a black head cover, the areas covering the top of his hair and around his eyes being red. The top of his suit is red, with a large white broken heart on his chest. To the waist down, the suit is black. From the elbow down to the hand is black, and from the knee down is red with a few strands of cloth sticking out above the back of each ankle. On his back is a black, red, and white striped quiver, which carries red arrows. On the quiver strap across his chest, the brooch, which is now red and black, is attached to it. His archery bow is based off a breaking heart. The handle is white with red heart halves at the ends, and on each side of the bow, there are two large gray and white spikes. As King Monkey As King Monkey, Kim wears a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head, with the exception of his eyes, mouth and nose, ears, and hair. The Monkey Miraculous gains five black squares on the back once inhabited by Xuppu and is the division between Kim's hair and his mask. His hair becomes one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire as his hair becomes toned red and orange, brown at the roots. Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, being separated in two. His top piece is a light brown and at the center covering his stomach and pectorals is a light tan-ish color. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He has black shoulder pads that extend down to his upper arm with golden borders. He wears gloves that extend off of his suit. They are golden at his fingers, dark brown at his wrist, light brown at the rest and have tan cuffs. A golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body. Like Carapace, there is a division between his big toe and the rest of his foot. His soles reach up to the top of his foot and are golden, with brown highlights and the cuffs of his boots are golden. He carries a Ruyi Jingu Bang with gold on either end. Abilities As a civilian Kim is a very fast runner, being able to almost keep up with Alix, who was wearing roller skates, when they raced in "Timebreaker". In "Animan", Kim states that he came in first place in the County Athletics Tournament. As seen in "Syren", he is also a good swimmer. In the same episode it's also shown that Kim can use his own feet to hold things, as if they were hands. As King Monkey King Monkey has super enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. His special power, Uproar, allows him to summon an item that, upon contact with someone, makes that persons abilities malfunction. As Dark Cupid Dark Cupid can fly with his wings. Using his bow and rose-shaped black arrows, he shoots people, turning their feelings of love and friendship into hate. The effect of the arrows varies from person to person; for example, Alya becomes mean-spirited to Marinette, while Cat Noir gets filled by the desire to destroy Ladybug. The lips of people affected by his arrows turn black. Similarly to fairy tales with curses, the effect of the arrows can be reverted by true loves kiss. Relationships Max Kanté/Pegasus Kim and Max are best friends. Kim seems to trust Max a lot, as seen when he followed his friend's advice to ask Chloé out in "Dark Cupid". He thinks Max is unbeatable at video games and cheers him on in "Gamer", and feels bad when Max loses to Marinette. He also knows about and supports Max's inventions and intelligence, impressed with the arm that Max added to Markov since the previous time he saw the robot. The two often hang out together, such as going to the zoo in "Animan". He shows great concern for Max when he gets to turn into a minion in "Zombizou". He and Max meet as their alter egos in "Party Crasher" and work well together. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Kim often hangs around Chloé and sometimes does her bidding. He has a crush on Chloé, but she rebukes his attempt to tell her his feelings with a gift, also humiliating him in the process. During his time as Dark Cupid, he goes for revenge against her, but he decides not to, believing that she is already heartless and shouldn't bother wasting an arrow on her. Despite his unknown feelings, he is aware of how awful she is, like when he prefers not to run for class president in "Darkblade" because she threatens to tell everyone about his fear of spiders. In "Despair Bear", he asks her to dance with him, not detecting her growing jealousy at Marinette dancing with Adrien while they're together. He is amused when he sees Chloé's teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly, being used by Butler Jean to keep her on her best behavior, but later, he tries to protect her from a possessed Sabrina like a "knight in shining armor." In "Zombizou", Kim along with the other students knows that Chloé is responsible for a handful of the akumas in the city. But understanding that she is a part of Ladybug's plan, he sacrifices himself so she can escape. In “Syren”, he tells Ondine that he has invited Chloé to the movies with him; however, he later finds that she doesn’t show up. Like everyone else he is aware of her actions as Queen Bee. In "Malediktator", Kim is overjoyed when Chloé leaves for New York. Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Kim often competes with Alix as he challenges her to several of his dares. His most recent dare involved a race around the school to see if he is faster than her roller skates. When facing off, both in fun like to insult each other and brag about their own abilities. On other occasions, they seem to be friendly around each other, such as taking a selfie with Mr. Damocles in "The Dark Owl." Ivan Bruel Kim usually seems to get along okay with Ivan, but he isn't afraid to get on Ivan's bad side. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Kim, aware of Ivan's crush on Mylène, gives him a note saying that he isn't brave enough to ask her out. Ivan attempts to punch him, which doesn't faze him as he looks on in amusement. However, he is terrified when Ivan as Stoneheart attacks him, and the next day in "Stoneheart", he comments that Ivan was seriously out to harm him. Ondine Kim and Ondine are seen to be good friends, having made up their own game called "Secrets." They get along well, and are comfortable around each other. Kim is oblivious to her crush on him, but after learning her feelings, he invites her to the movies with him, implying that he may return those feelings. He continues to spend time with her in "Gamer 2.0" and "Miracle Queen". Master Fu Kim and Master Fu meet at the boys-only party at Adrien's house. When Master Fu nearly fell off the cooler he was standing on, Kim quickly caught him, impressing the guardian and making him decide to give Kim the Monkey Miraculous. Xuppu Shortly after Kim meets Xuppu, he took offense to the kwami calling him "nitwit" and sticking his tongue at him before Kim "fights back" with his own silly face, in which led to the two "bonding" through the silly faces they made and mimic from each other, before the monkey kwami helps Kim to become King Monkey. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug He sees Marinette as a great friend and was amazed by her gaming skills as well as cheered for her during the tournament in "Gamer". He was happy to hear that she was running for class representative and followed her lead in barricading City Hall as well as winning the election in "Darkblade". Kim appreciated Marinette's support in pursuing his secret crush in "Dark Cupid". During her birthday in "Befana", Kim and the others do their best to protect her from the titular villain. As for Ladybug, like everyone in Paris Kim admires Ladybug's hard-work and dedication in keeping Paris safe. As Dark Cupid, he becomes angry with the heroine when she gets in the way of his pursuit for Chloe. He has unlimited faith and trust, that she would save the day mentioned in "Zombizou". As his alter ego, King Monkey and like the rest of his teammates he follows Ladybug's lead without question. Trivia * He will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Dark Cupid.png|As Dark Cupid King Monkey render.png|As King Monkey Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Superheroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Brown Characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Monkey Miraculous holders Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Humans Category:Half Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:HEROES Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:White Characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Students Category:Silly Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Heroic characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Character voiced by Grant George Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Redheads Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Humanoid Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have masks Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Characters who can swim on water Category:Male Damsels Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Good characters Category:Best Friends Category:Former Crush Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who wears swimsuits Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Servants Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains